Lion's Love
by A. Zinc-Senkahai
Summary: Harry is nervously in love with Draco, but doesn't gather the nerve to say it before Draco harshly forces him to. What will Harry do when Voldemort captures his beloved? Who will rescue Draco? And...will he care?
1. Chapter 1: A Change

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, Harry and Draco would be together, duh!

My first HP fic. Don't kill me.

_Italics: thought_

Chapter 1: A Change

Harry Potter sighed, laying down on the spare bed at the Weasleys' home. He slid his eyes shut, returning to his nervous state of mind. Tomorrow, he headed to Hogwarts on that familiar crimson train. His seventh year. Another year in which he had to sit and sneer back at the one who'd unknowingly stolen his heart.

He rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow as the name and face pasted themselves in his head. _Draco Luscious Malfoy..._

He smiled to himself at the thought of pinning the boy to the ground in a kiss that held all his emotions, if that was even possible. He felt a shudder shoot down his spine at the thought of him returning the kiss with the same firey passion. He felt himself begin to harden. He sighed and stopped thinking about the blonde before Ron entered the room and given him the look of the akward.

No less than a few moments later, Ron did walk into the room with his other best friend, Hermione Granger. And-- Harry gulped-- his ex, Ginny Weasley. He still felt bad about using her for his facade...

Yes, he'd used her. He'd used her to make everyone think he liked girls, even though it was still assumed. They were all wrong, but they didn't know that; and Ginny was part of the act kept them unknowing of his secret.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione's voice asked, calling him back to the present. He turned his head to look at her.

"No, it's nothing," he responded with a weak, fake smile. Hermione's worried gaze told him she didn't buy it, but the others seemed to.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Ron asked, plomping down on his own bed. Harry stuffed his face back in the pillow, the depressed expression returning to his face.

"Yeah," he murmered. Hermione could see something wrong, but Harry didn't notice.

She sat next to him on the bed. "Harry...please tell us what's wrong..." she requested in barely over a whisper. Harry sighed and shook his head. Ron and Ginny began to stare at the two. Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Will you tell me...?" Harry hesitated. Ron scowled.

"I guess..." Harry muttered, even more nervous now. Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny pleadingly. I'll tell you later, she mouthed to Ron. Ron grunted and exitted, following Ginny.

Harry rolled over, tears streaming down his face now, for he'd been thinking of the blonde Slytherin's intense hate for him. Hermione hugged him. "You can tell me, Harry..."

Harry told her everything, starting from when he'd first started having feelings for Draco, and ending with how nervous he was to return to school. Hermione listened to the long story, her head on Harry's chest as she brushed the tears off his cheeks, without a single interruption or, to Harry's surprise, disgusted expression.

"I love him, Hermione..." Harry finished with a sob. Hermione sat up as more sobs escaped him and pulled him close to her. He burried his face in the joint between her shoulder and chest and cried. Hermione rocked him gently, back and forth, cradling him like a mother comforting her child.

Nearly thiry minutes later, Harry pulled away from her with a small sniff. He wiped his red eyes and hugged her. "Thanks, Hermoine..." She smiled and nodded.

"It'll be okay, Harry... He can't hate you forever..." she comforted, feeling bad about being slightly blunt. But Harry smiled none-the-less at her.

"Thanks," he said, his voice stronger.

"No problem," Hermoine responded happily.

There was a bang on the door. "C'mon, you guys!" Ron's voice called. "Mum says we gotta go to bed!" Hermoine and Harry shared one last hug before she left and Ron entered with full intent on talking to Harry.

However, as Ron walked in, he realized Harry was already asleep. He sighed and crawled into his own bed after turning off the light.

Harry was only pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to talk to Ron about his feelings, knowing how he'd react. _I love Draco, Ron. I can't help it. I love him more than life itself... I don't know what it is about him, I just love him more than I thought possible. _He rolled over and smiled confidently. _This year...this year I'll tell him... _He smiled wider. _This year, things will change._

Alright, not the longest chapter in the world, but it gets better. I think. o.O Reviews appreciated.

Next Chapter: Nerve Racked

Draco gets a hold of Harry's journal. Will he discover Harry's secret? And if he does, how will he react?


	2. Chapter 2: Harsh Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling does.

Read, enjoy, and review. Warning, Draco's pretty cruel in this.

_Italics: thought_

Chapter 2: Harsh Confessions

Harry Potter gazed out the window absent-mindedly, not noticing his friend Ron Weasley's worried gaze. _My journal... What if...he reads it...?_

_**Flashback**_

**Harry started towards the train, rattled at the experience with Ginny on the other side of Platform 9 3/4.**

**"Hey! Potter!" he heard from behind him. He whipped around only for his breath to be stolen by the beautiful blonde-haired, silver-eyed boy that preyed upon his dreams. He could barely hold a whimper back. It was true, love really was intensified upon sight. He slid on his facade.**

**"What do you want, Malfoy?" he muttered, trying to keep his eyes away from Draco's. Malfoy sneered.**

**_"You," Harry fantasized him saying._ He shook his head a little as Malfoy came about three meters in front of him.**

**"Well, well, well, you're just as ugly as when we last met, Scarhead," Malfoy sneered. Harry almost flinched.**

**"You're looking cold and menacing as always, Malfoy. Nothing's worse looking," he lied. Malfoy's sneer shrank a little.**

**"Well, I guess I'll be seeing and mocking you around," he said loudly and thundered off, bumping into him harshly and making him drop everything on the cart. Harry gasped gently as his journal came flying out of his trunk. He reached for it, but his hand only landed on Draco's hand on the journal. Malfoy picked it up, not noticing the blush on Harry's face or the whimper of protest from his throat. His smirk was wide on his face. "Heh heh, nice treat. Potter's journal!" he chuckled.**

**"Give that back, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, reaching for it as he stood. Malfoy pulled it away.**

**"Why should I? What will you do for me?" he asked tauntingly. With that, he boarded the train before Harry could say another word.**

_**End Flashback**_

Harry sighed at the picture of Malfoy laughing at him as he read the mushy, desperate emotions poured onto the pages of that book. He winced a little, a small whimper escaping his throat.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, Harry having told her what had happened. Harry smiled weakly at her. "It'll be alright, Harry, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He'll say, 'I hate you,'" Harry replied. Hermione looked a little reluctant.

"Um...Harry?" she inquiried.

"Yeah?"

"He already hates you."

Harry sighed and Hermione regretted saying it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ron bellowed. Harry and Hermione stared. Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry sighed. "Alright, tell him," he mumbled. Hermione nodded.

"Ron," Hermoine started.

"What!" Ron asked impatiently.

"Harry's in love."

"Oh," Ron calmed down. "Why is that so bad?"

"First of all, he's in love with a guy."

Ron stared. Harry avoided his gaze. "I don't want to know," he said.

"Yeah, you do," Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Who is it?"

"_Draco Malfoy_," Harry answered. "I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy."

Ron gaped with an open mouth. Harry returned his gaze to the scene out the window.

Ron shut his mouth just in time for Malfoy to slide the door open.

Harry held his breath. Malfoy, as expected, was sneering. "Aww, Potter, I'm flattered!" he exclaimed with mock delight. Harry glared, but it was hard not to cry.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he muttered. Malfoy's sneer faltered.

"Why, my lover?"

Harry glared, knowing his mocking voice.

"Granger, Weasel, can you excuse us?" Malfoy asked.

"No, you sicko!" Ron shouted, standing.

"Oh? Potter, do you want to be alone?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. Harry hid a blush.

"Malfoy, leave him alone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're just gonna hurt him!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked at him, touched that he was still defending him.

"I won't hurt him," Malfoy muttered, the humor gone, and seriousness on his face and voice. Harry looked at him, his emerald orbs locking on Draco's silver gray ones. Slowly, he nodded for Hermione and Ron to leave the room. They hesitated, but obeyed.

"What do you want, Dra--Malfoy?" Harry asked when they'd left, catching himself just in time; he almost calledhim Draco.

"I read your journal, Potter," he sneered. He sat down abnormally close to Harry; their thighs were touching. "Admit it. Tell me how you feel."

"No," Harry muttered. "Why? You hate me."

Malfoy leaned over and did the unspeakable; he licked Harry's ear. "Please?" he asked with a smirk. Harry couldn't hold back a moan.

"Mmm, Draco..." he moaned. Malfoy smirked wider.

"Please tell me...Harry," he requested. Harry's eyes widened.

"N-No...you hate me..." he muttered quietly. Malfoy's smirk faded.

"You're right, Potter," he admitted, nibbling his ear. "I hate you. You hold no place in my heart." He turned the raven-haired boy's chin to him and pressed their lips together. Harry barely gasped, but, upon recovery, kissed him back. Slowly, he brought his hand up to touch Draco's cheek, his eyes shut. Draco pulled away after a minute, not allowing it to go too far. Harry threw his arms around Draco's shoulders, crying a little.

"Confess," Malfoy wisped into his ear.

"I love you!" Harry cried.

"Love who?" Malfoy asked tauntingly with another lick at his ear.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes?"

"I love you! I love you, Draco Luscious Malfoy!"

Malfoy smirked. "Why, thank you, Potter."

_Click!_

Harry blinked and looked in the direction the noise had come from: Malfoy's hand. His eyes widened. He backed away, staring at the black audio recorder in Malfoy's hand. Malfoy smirked.

"Well, I'll be off to show the world your confession." He pecked Harry on the cheek and stalked to the door. He opened it and stepped into the doorway. "And remember, no matter how much you love me, I hate you." He turned to wink at Harry. "For now."

Harry blushed and saw Hermione and Ron rush into the room. "Harry!" they said in unison.

"Tell us what happened!" Hermione exclaimed, shutting the door.

Harry gulped and began, "He read the journal. He just wanted me to admit my feelings. I said no. He licked my ear... I said no. He called me Harry... I said no. He told me he hated me... That I had no place in his heart... He nibbled my ear and kissed me... He pulled away, then I just...collapsed onto him. He said confess, and I did. He recorded it on tape..."

No sooner had he finished did Harry's voice come on the loud speaker:

"Confess."

"I love you!"

"Love who?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes?"

"I love you! I love you, Draco Luscious Malfoy!"

Yes, Draco is cruel. But that will change. I hope...

Next Chapter: Harry hears Voldemort's voice in his dreams, but can't understand what he's saying. Harry has the eerie feeling that his real arch enemy knows his greatest weakness: Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does.

Read, enjoy, and review please.

_Italics: thought_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 3: Haunted

_**Harry ran. He ran towards Draco full speed, but never seemed to get any closer. He was panting. Hard. He was sweating. Once or twice, he'd called Draco's name.**_

_**Wait...**_

_**He was getting closer!**_

_**Closer...**_

_**Closer...**_

_**Within ten feet...**_

_**Within five feet...**_

_**Three feet...**_

_**Draco started to laugh.**_

_**"Draco!" escaped Harry's lips as they collided with Draco's. Draco pushed him away.**_

_**But it wasn't Draco.**_

_**Lord Voldemort stood before Harry, laughing that him, uncontrollably.**_

_**"I..." His words were very deep, and seemed to come from everywhere rather than just the man's (if you could call him that) mouth. "KNOW..."**_

Harry gasped, waking, drenched in cold sweat and shuddering violently. "Draco..." he whimpered, looking around only to see the curtains covering his bed in the Griffindor Tower boys' dormitory. "Draco..." he whimpered, but more quietly. "Draco..."

He heard a moan from the other side of the room, and his eyes grew wide. He slid into bed again and pretended to be asleep, as he had gotten so good at with practice at the Weasley home.

Minutes later, Ron pulled back the curtains of his bed. "Harry?" he mumbled sleepily. Harry had his back turned to Ron. Ron sighed. "Harry, I know you're awake." He waited a few moments before sighing, closing the curtains bag, and going back to his own bed.

Harry opened his eyes again and rolled over on his back. He stared at a spot in the thin curtains where the moonlight shown through brightly through the window and dully through the curtain. Images fleeted through his head as he stared at that spot; light: a symbol of hope. Images of Draco kissing him... Licking his ear... Smiling that mocking smile... So much more... His personal favorite, the genuine smile he'd caught a glimpse of one day in Defense Against the Dark Arts class... He smiled at that image.

Hours had passed unbenounced to Harry and Draco's smile. Dawn came and Harry finally noticed. He sighed. Another night with no decent sleep. He sat up and pulled the curtains back. Everyone was still asleep. Everything was still and quiet. He breathed in a deep breath of fresh air and moved to open the trunk. He dug through it for his Griffindor robes. He pulled them out of the middle of his trunk and put them on after undressing.

He stepped down the stairs to the common room a few minutes later and sat down on the couch in front of the ever-burning fire in the fireplace. He sighed, running the dream through his mind again.

_Lord Voldemort... Why do I keep having dreams about him? With Draco... _Harry sighed. _Does he know...? No, he can't know...! There's no way... How could he possibly--_

"Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily, at the foot of the stairs in her nightgown. Harry looked at her, having been called from his thoughts.

"Yeah...?" he asked steadily.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked.

"...Couldn't sleep," he replied, looking back at the fire.

"You didn't sleep? All night?" she asked, sitting down neck to him.

"I fell asleep," he replied.

"Then why couldn't you sleep?"

"...I woke up. In the middle of the night."

"...Why?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"...No reason."

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Don't lie to me."

Harry looked at her and sighed. "I had a nightmare..."

"Mm...about Ma-- Draco?" She caught herself, knowing Harry felt better when she called Malfoy by his first name. It was a hard habit to get into: calling him Draco to Harry and Malfoy to everyone else. Harry nodded. "Mm...do you want to tell me about it?"

Harry sighed and recounted the dream. Hermione didn't interrupt, but nodded once in a while.

"I see," she said after he'd finished. "Well, there's hardly any way Voldemort could--"

She was cut off by a low scream from Harry. "Ahh!" he said suddenly, pressing his hand to the scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in worry.

There was a splitting pain in his forehead. It hurt so bad, it felt like his head would just split in two, right on the scar. He cried out again as that action felt like it was being carried out. He felt like his head, his skull, his mind was being split in two. An image implanted in his head:

Draco. Draco with his genuine smile planted on his lips.

And just as his head was being torn in two by pain, so was that image, that beautiful picture. Harry let out a cry: a cry of Draco's name. But he didn't hear it. Seconds later, he'd passed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry blinked awake, his vision blurry. He sat up and put his glasses on.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed in unison. Harry smiled, but something near the door caught his eye.

A dark figure, but a lock of silver blonde hair was caught by Harry's sharp eyesight. The figure left the hospital wing quickly, without a word.

"Draco..." Harry whispered with a smile and a blush.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you liked! Please review! (See? Told ya it'll change.)

Next Chapter: Find out how Harry fell in love with Draco as he recounts it in a note...to Draco!


	4. Chapter 4: Why and How?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J. K. Rowling does.

Read, enjoy, and review please. Warning: Slash

_Italics: thought or writing or noise_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 4: Why and How?

Harry sighed and lay back down on the hospital bed. He stared at the ceiling, allowing his mind to drift back to the dark figure he'd seen rushing out of the hospital wing that morning. Draco... The thought that he'd cared to pay a silent visit gave him the blissful butterflies. A negative voice in his head wondered aloud if this was another of Draco's schemes to make him miserable, especially now that he knew Harry loved him. But the other voices insisted Draco would never do that, even though that wasn't true and he knew it. He loved Draco, and no matter what he knew about Draco's crude nature, he convinced himself that Draco had a good side deep, DEEP down.

Harry smiled to himself as the familiar image of Draco's smile drifted into his mind and stayed.

There was still a throbbing pain in his forehead, and Madam Pomfrey hadn't known what to do. She had called the headmaster to the hospital wing for his opinion.

Within the hour, Albus Dumbledore had stepped quietly into the hospital wing, blue eyes shining behind half-moon spectacles. He smiled his gentle smile behind the long white beard as he approached the dozing Harry.

"Harry," he said gently. Harry jumped a little and sat up quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry, sir, I didn't hear you come in!" he exclaimed hurriedly. Dumbledore sat down.

"Harry, relax. It's quite alright," he replied softly. Harry smiled. "Madam Pomfrey tells me Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley brought you to the hospital wing yesterday morning because you had passed out. Miss Granger says you were holding the scar on your forehead, and Madam Pomfrey has nothing to help a curse scar. She asked for my help, but you first must tell me what you think caused it."

Harry sighed. "I...had a dream about Voldemort. I think that might bethe reason..."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. "Will you please describe the dream to me?"

Harry nodded. "I was running towards..." Harry hesitated, "The one I love... I wasn't getting any closer for a while, but then I finally did. I got closer and closer, and...that person started laughing at me. I kissed...them, but...they pushed me away and Lord Voldemort was there instead, laughing. I don't know what he said..." He looked up at Dumbledore. "But I think he knows my greatest weakness."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes for a long moment before he replied, "I think you're right, Harry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry stretched, finally allowed out of the hospital wing later that night. Hermione and Ron came to meet him and take him back. He was still in his hospital robes.

"Now that you're outta there, what happened, mate?" Ron asked, looking at Harry as they climbed the marble staircase to the seventh floor.

"Wow, Potter, you look cute in a dress," came a drawling voice from the base of the staircase to the astronomy tower. Harry's heart pumped faster. He couldn't help butlook up to see the marvelous beauty of the Slytherin he loved as the moonlight shined on his fair pale skin, silvery blonde hair, and stormy eyes. He didn't realize he'd stopped breathing. Malfoy waited for Harry's reaction, his smirk fading.

Harry hesitated. Should he be open about his love, since everybody knows? Or should he put on his usual mask and pretend to hate Draco still?

While Harry was lost in thought, Draco had approached. "I don't like being ignored, Potter," he muttered. Harry came back to himself with a smile. Draco stared. "Don't smile at me, Potter! It's insulting!"

Harry chuckled. "Your insults aren't going to get to me, Draco." Draco looked surprised at being called by his first name. "I love you too much for that."

With that, he walked towards the entrance to Griffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione at his sides, leaving a wide-eyed gaping Draco behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Harry went into the Great Hall for breakfast and, for the first time since his confession was aired, not everyone wasn't staring at him. A few Slytherins snickered from their table, but that was nothing new.

He sat down between Ron and Hermione, as usual, at the Griffindor table and ate quietly.

However, on the way to Herbology, they heard Draco Malfoy's drawling voice across the Entrance Hall.

"Hey! Potter!" he exclaimed, Crabbe and Goyle a step behind him as he approached. Harry smiled gently at him, his eyes loving. Harry couldn't see it, and Draco would never admit it, but that look in those emerald green eyes made Draco shiver.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry answered, unknowingly calling Draco from his absent-minded stare into his eyes.

"Er...Oh, I still have your journal," he said with a smirk. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it up, standing within arms reach from Harry. Harry's smile didn't falter, nor the look in his eyes.

"I know. I've missed it," he replied simply. Draco seemed to be getting annoyed, but he wasn't. He was getting more desperate; he was running out of things to torture Harry with.

"Have you?" he asked, sneering. Harry nodded. "I've been thinking, Potter... Whether or not I should read this aloud during your next Quidditch match?" He snickered at his brilliant idea.

"Go ahead."

Draco Malfoy looked up at Harry Potter, eyes wide. "...What?"

"I said go ahead," he replied, the same smile pasted to his lips and the same look in his eyes. "I love you, Draco. And I don't care who knows it." Draco stared, his mouth very slightly open. Harry licked his lips gently as he stared back, his eyes darting to his mouth once. Draco turned away, hiding his face. Harry looked confused. Unknown to anyone, Draco Malfoy was actually blushing.

Harry shrugged after a moment. "Alright, see you in potions, Draco," he said, heading with to Herbology with a staring Hermione and Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snape had paired Draco and Harry again. Draco wasn't helping, of course, but Harry didn't mind. When he wasn't busy with the Swelling Solution, he was staring at Draco of course. Draco had gotten used to it, and, to even Harry's surprise, simply smirked when he felt Harry's stare again. Harry smiled at that smirk, catching the slightest hint of a smile each time. What gave Harry butterflies was that that slight hint grew every time he caught it.

Class ended despite Harry's silent protests. He returned a sample of the potion and all the ingredients in to Snape. Draco was gone when he returned to grab his bag and robe he'd taken off to work on the potion and swung on the back of the chair. He slipped it back on and swung his shoulder bag over his head and one shoulder. He smiled, meeting Ron and Hermione at the door and heading to charms class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry performed his spells perfectly in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Draco didn't. And, for some reason, he kept shooting Harry glances.

"Harry," the professor whispered in Harry's ear, startling him from his gaze at Draco.

"Yes, professor?" he asked, flustered.

"Could you help Mr. Malfoy? He's having difficulty," he replied with a small smile. Harry nodded slowly.

Harry approached slowly and moved behind Draco, having already memorized what he was doing wrong. "Draco, it's _Nicarnia!_" The jar smashed at the perfect spell and wave Harry gave. Draco scowled and tried again. Failed. Again. Failed. Again.

"Damnit, I can't do it!" he exclaimed as he failed again. Harry stood a step behind him and took his hand over his wand.

"Yes, you can! Do it again," Harry replied. He didn't notice, but Draco was blushing at their hands' contact.

"_Nicarnia!_" he exclaimed again, allowing Harry to guide his wrist. The jar busted finally. Draco looked at Harry excitedly, a bright smile lighting his face. Harry blushed a little, capturing that as a picture in his mind just before Draco recovered and returned his face to it's normal egotistical self. "See? Told you I could do it," he said, dropping hisarm to his sideand Harry's hand. Their faces were less than three inches apart.

The bell rang and Harry backed away, smiling. He nodded with a light chuckle. "Whatever you say, Draco," he laughed gently. He looked up a last time before Draco left and caught a glimpse of a smile before he turned the corner.

Harry left class with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was cold. It was late September in England; it was cold at the top of the astronomy tower. He hugged himself, having finished his starchart. He looked at his watch, eager for class to end. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_Crinkle._

Hary blinked and took a neatly folded piece of parchment out of his pocket. The hurried scrawl of his name wasn't familiar... He opened it and looked at the name at the bottom. His heart pumped faster. _Draco..._ He began to read:

_Potter,_

_Why and how do you love me? Write back._

_Draco_

Short, but sweet. Harry pressed it to his chest lovingly, smiling widely. He checked his watch again. Now he couldn't wait to get to the common room to write back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dear Draco,_

Harry began, then found himself drawing a blank. He thought for a moment about just what to say. Okay, a few minutes. A few hours. Eventually, after at least thirty paper balls are thrown in the trash, he becomes satisfied and reads it again to himself:

_Dear Draco,_

_How? Honestly? Well, it started that night we were in the Forbidden Forest together with Fang, looking for the unicorn who's blood was scattered throughout the forest. Before that, you seemed like someone with no humanity whatsoever, one who lived to torture. But that night...the fear in your eyes brought me to the conclusion that you were truly human._

_Over time, I found myself watching you when I had the chance. Like when you cheated on the Defense Against the Dark Arts final exam in our third year. I saw that. And when you stole a sample of Hermione's Poison Antidote in potoins because you knew hers was done right. I watched you a lot more than even I noticed. Unknowingly, I'd memorized your schedule every year._

_I found myself dreaming about you. Eventually, every night. And soon after that, fantasies._

_I couldn't understand it. You were cruel to me. You'd never shown anything but hate to me. You were a Slytherin. Your father was a Death Eater. You planned on following in your father's footsteps. Why did I have these feelings? Why were you the only thing on my mind? Why was a jealous of Pansy Parkinson at the Yule Ball?_

_I knew I loved you at the end of the fourth year. When I knew I was going to die. When_ _You-Know-Who raised his wand to cast the Unforgivable, my last thought was, "I hope I live...to see Draco one last time..."_

_That's when I knew I loved you. Since then, it's been harder and harder to keep that secret from everyone. I just now told Ron and Hermione. It was a secret for so long... And you were the hardest person to keep it from._

_Why? Well, I still haven't quite figured that one out myself. By reading my journal, you can probably draw conclusions as to why I love you, but, like me, you won't be able to put it into words._

_I do know one thing though. I not only love you for who you are, but who I am when I'm with you._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed! I'll be gone for another week, maybe two, so don't expect an update. Please review!

Next Chapter: Get Draco's point of view and feelings as/after he reads the note! Then, switching back to Harry, why is Harry's scar hurting? Is Voldemort near? Find out when I get back!


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Refuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Read, enjoy, and review. Sorry it too so long!

_Italics: thought _or _emphasis_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 5: Silent Refuse

Draco read the note over and over, ignoring the cries and spells in the background of his Transfiguration class.

_Seemed more human? _He wondered, barely managing to keep from gaping. _That's all it took to trigger his love for me?_

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco looked up at the call of his name, the voice uncomfortably close, which was due to the fact that Professor McGonagall was standing just in front of him. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and her nose was flared. "Will you _please _pay less attention to your love notes and more to the statue in front of you that's _supposed_ to be a tree!" It was more of a demand than a question. Draco shrugged and pulled out his wand.

McGonagall turned away, and Draco performed the spell. He returned to the letter in his hands.

He sighed. He didn't read the entire note anymore, just the name Harry Potter signed at the bottom. _His signature has a lot of curves and trails. A lot like his handwriting. And his body. _That made his face contort in confusion and disgust at his own thoughts! _What the fuck am I _thinking!

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked up at Professor McGonagall who was hovering over him again. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were no more than mere slits; she was annoyed. "It's still gray, in case you're color blind." Draco looked at it. She was right. Imagine that.

"It's dead," he replied, returning to the note.There were a few mutters of laughter from his fellow Slytherins, but the Ravenclaws paid him hardly any mind. The bell rang with McGonagall still hovering and huffing over Draco.

"Another comment like that will earn you a detention, Mr. Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin." She turned and walked towards the front, her posture regained and ready to greet her next class. His hand twitched ever so slightly, but he otherwise ignored the professor as he gathered his things and headed to the dungeons for Potions class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco smirked as dinner ended and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were filing out of the Great Hall. He stood and walked swiftly just beyond the doors of the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall behind Harry Potter, Crabbe and Goyle following. "Potter."

Though the blonde had barely spoken above a whisper, Harry whipped around to face Draco with a loving smile. Draco's shoulders slumped and his smug smirk vanished.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Draco stated bluntly. Harry looked at him curiously. "Do you _know_ it confuses your enemies when you flirt with them?" Draco asked, exasperated. The emerald eyes darkened to a dark acid green: the color they turned when he was sad or disappointed, as Draco knew. Strangely, Draco felt a stab of guilt and regret as those green eyes parted with his gray ones to be directed to the stone floor.

"Why must we continue to be enemies, Draco...?" he asked softly. People had cleared a circle around them, suprisingly courteous. Draco inwardly sighed.

"Because I hate you," he stated emptily. With a stab of pain at the words, he suddenly realized they weren't true. Not that that would keep him from saying it. There was no way in Hell he would end his feud with Potter, ever. Harry, meanwhile, winced at the words, his eyes growing misty. Draco felt another stab of guilt. Granger put an arm around Harry, making Draco want to lurch at another stab of emotion: not regret, not guilt, but jealousy.

"You have no reason to hate him, you bloody git!" Ron exclaimed, launching himself in to defend his friend.

"Oh, but I do," Malfoy responded, his mind retreating in lies as he spoke these words: "We are enemies by default! My father is the Dark Lord's right hand man, Potter is the Dark Lord's worst enemy, therefore my father's. The enemy of my father is my enemy as well." Those words stung for one, simple reason: he hated his father; as a matter of fact, come to think of it, that would be the first thing to drive him to end his feud with Harry: just to infuriate his father.

"And," he continued, "he refused my friendship when I so generously offered it that fateful day." He smirked and leaned down to mutter in Harry's ear. "Do you regret it now, Potter? Do you wish you had taken my hand that night? Wow, to think that was probably the only chance you ever had of taking my heart, or my hand, for that matter."

Tears trailed down Harry's face. "I regret it," he whispered. "I regret every time I turned you down... Every time I insulted you... Every time I scowled at you, yelled at you, glared at you, cursed you, every time I _tried_ to get you in touble... But most of all, I regret pretending to be your enemy when I could have been showing my love...even if you did andalways willhate me..." Tears were still trailing down his cheeks, but his eyes were piercing into Draco's now.

Draco held that gaze, stunned by his words.

Harry straightened up when he noted that Draco was leaning towards his lips. "But I won't regret another moment of that, for I'll never hide my love for you again, no matter how hard you try to stomp it to nonexistance." Draco had frozen, yet even more stunned by the fact that Harry Potter had just silently refused a kiss from him, Draco Malfoy. Harry pulled his chin up so Draco was staring directly into his now bright and determined green eyes and Harry into his shocked silver-gray ones. "I love you, Draco. I always will, like it or not."

He restraightened and walked away. Hermione walked after him, followed by Ron after he shot Malfoy a heated glare. Draco hardly noticed, busy staring and gaping open-mouthed at Harry Potter's retreating back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco sighed and plopped onto his bed in the Slytherin boys' dormitory. How could he have done that? How could he have turned away from his kiss? Anyone in their right mind wouldn't turn down a kiss from the one they love!

_Does he _really_ love me then?_

He sighed. _He couldn't possibly if he refused... _He tried to place himself in Harry's shoes.

What if _he_ was in love with _Potter_? What if he knew Potter hated him, but couldn't help love him anyway? What he had just confessed his love for the umpteenth time among _everyone_ and still he had responded with hate? Then...what ifPotterhadtried to kiss him?

_But I would accept it!_

_Unless..._

Draco sat bolt upright in his bed. "He didn't think I meant it..." he bursted into the empty room.

_That's it!_ he thought. _An insincere kiss is worse than no kiss! That's it, he thought I didn't mean it. _He was easing himself down again, reassuring himself.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright again. "I did mean it!" He blinked, suprising even himself with his emotions and words. "I meant it... I was...really touched...with his words... I really wanted to kiss him..."

He jumped up, knowing what he had to do. He was a little uneasy, however. Two things were most important to the Malfoy family: never showing emotion and maintaining pride. Now he found himself caught between the two. He wasn't supposed to love, especially openly! He wasn't supposed to love a guy, let alone Golden Boy! However, pride told him to be proud of his love and not deny it.

_But it's _Harry Potter He thought. That was the worst fact of all.

Draco sighed and sat back on the edge of the bed. He burried his head in his hands, unsure of what to do.

How could he possibly have been touched by three, simple words? How could he be touched, and warmed, and loved so much, that he _wanted_ to love back?

He stood again. He set all 'Malfoy Rules' to the back of his complex mind. He was supposed to hate Harry Potter. And a part of him still persisted that he did. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't hate the Golden Boy much longer, or even think he did...

He walked out the door and straight out of the common room precisely and quickly, without hesitation. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was acting on pure instinct.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next chapter will be longer, however won't come in a while. A week, I'd say. I don't have a computer at home, so bear with me. Please review! I like comments, questions, and suggestions from my readers.

Next Chapter: Draco's instinctive actions come to a halt as he runs into someone before he reaches Harry. Has he found someone to confide in? Well, Draco only hopes he/she can be trusted after he's stupid enough to pour his heart out to him/her in the heat of instinct! Later on in the chapter, Draco finds out just how much Harry knows about him!


	6. Chapter 6: Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Read, enjoy, and review. Reminder: this fanfic pairs ONLY Harry and Draco!

_Italics: thought _or _emphasis_

**Bold: Dream **or **Flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 6: Instinct

Draco Malfoy climbed the stairs out of the dungeon. Harry Potter...kisses...embraces...the only things running through his mind, making him quicken his step; he needed release. He needed relief. He needed...to confess.

He broke into a paced run as he reached the steps from the Entrance Hall to the first floor. _I meant it..._ he thought for the umpteenth time. _I wanted that kiss... I still want that kiss... I needed that kiss... I still _need _that kiss...!_

His run had swiftened considerably, climbing the stairs to the third floor. A low sound escaped his throat: a moan of need, a moan of longing. He broke into a sprint, tears running down his cheeks for a reason even he didn't know.

He slowed to a halt quickly when he met Seamus Finnegan in mid-step.

"Finnegan!" he exclaimed urgently, desperate and not knowing why. Seamus did not seem pleased to see him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked bitterly.

"Where's Potter?" he asked, clutching a stitch in his side. The Griffindor scowled.

"How should I know? And I wouldn't tell you if I did!" he answered. "You're cruel enough to him without my help."

Draco growled. _I...I'm sorry I was cruel!_ he thought abruptly, not even noticing he had. He shoved the boy out of his ways, making him stumble down a few steps. Draco hurried into a sprint again and had no sooner stepped onto the fourth floor landing than bumping into something shorter, but rock solid and knocking 'it' to the ground.

Hermione Granger threw her hands behind her and caught herself. She looked up at the solid object that had collided with her and scowled at the Slytherin. Draco sighed with relief, but just barely through his pants. He was almost doubled over with pants and cramps, clutching his side.

"Gran...ger!" he panted weakly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she answered coolly, gathering the books she'd dropped. She had just finished her Potions essay and was heading out of the library before she was so rudely interrupted on her way out.

"Where's...Potter?" he asked again. She looked up at him, at first with surprise, then with cold, ruthless eyes.

"None of your business, Malfoy! You've broken that poor boy's heart way to many..." she paused, seeing the look in Malfoy's eyes, "...times..."

Indeed, Draco's eyes were blazing with desperation and pleas. "Please, Granger!" he cried exasperatedly.

Hermione looked into his urgent gray eyes for a long moment before heaving a sigh. "Why do you want to see him?"

Draco's eyes softened, relieved he was getting somewhere. "I...need to tell him...something," he answered. Hermione's face hardened again.

"And what would that be? He already knows you hate him."

"I know! I just...need..." He trailed off, exhaling a long breath and almost collapsing into Hermione's arms with sobs. Hermione's brown eyes widened in shock.

"Malfoy...?" she asked uncertainly.

"I...need to...tell him..."

"Tell him what...?" she asked carefully. He hadn't moved. Slowing, she put her arms loosely around him; when in need of comfort...he reminded her of Harry.

"I...meant it..."

"Meant what...?" she asked, her voice calm and gentle, hiding slight curiosity.

"The...kiss..." The words brought forth a plethora of sobs.

Her eyes widened briefly, she a soft smile crossed her lips. She pulled him closer to her, into a warm embrace. She could tell he needed it, and was assured when he seemed to melt into her arms like a small boy, consumed in sobs.

"I-I meant it!" he sobbed into her chest. She stroked his head and neck, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

Slowly, just on the fourth floor landing, Draco Malfoy cried himself to a restless slumber in the older-sister-like embrace of Hermione Granger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Harry!" Draco exclaimed happily, almost knocking the said boy over in an embrace. Harry Potter's pleasantly suprised laughter filled his ears, sending butterflies to his stomach; Draco loved to make the boy laugh.**

**Harry lifted his lover's chin to lock loving gazes, silver orbs on emerald ones, and placed a loud, teasing kiss on his nose. Draco smiled. He blushed and looked at his nose curiously, earning a giggle from Harry. His smile widened.**

**Harry planted a kiss firmly on his lips, but pulled away too soon, a teasing, sexy glint in loving eyes as he locked them on Draco's again. He moved to whisper in his ear, "You're too cute," before licking it tauntingly, extracting a tortured, needy moan from the boy. He smirked.**

**"You're too sexy!" Draco exclaimed, suddenly pinning Harry against the wall with a smirk playing at his lips. "Two can play at that game," he muttered in his ear before sucking and nipping at the soft lobe. Harry bit his lip, supressing a moan, but failing to hide it from Draco. The platinum blonde's smirk widened into a grin. He pressed his hips against Harry's, barely rubbing together their erections, earning a much louder moan and allowing one to escape his throat as well. He pressed his lips to Harry's and pressed their hardened members harder together. Another moan escaped the raven-haired boy and Draco used the oppertunity to delve his tongue into his warm mouth, earning yet another moan as he ran his tongue along the warm, wet caverns.**

**Neither of them knew how much time passed in the ecstatic kiss. Reluctantly, Draco pulled away, no longer able to breathe. He smiled at a panting Harry.**

**"I love you, Harry," he whispered shyly, blushing slightly. Harry smiled, his mouth still slightly open as he continued his attempt to catch his breath.**

**"I love you too--"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Draco," a voice called Draco from his dream. He mumbled in response, annoyed at the interruption. "Draco, really, I think you should wake and...change your sheets before bedtime...!" The voice made his eyes shoot open for realization of who the voice belonged to and the feeling of wet, sticky sheets as he stirred.

"Granger...?" he asked uncertainly. He turned to look at the source of the voice to see Granger's smile. "What're you do--" He hadn't even finished his sentence before he realized the answer as the memories of their little "episode" cam back to him. He felt the color rise in his cheeks. "Er..." He didn't know what to say. Thank Gods, she interrupted with a smile.

"I took you back here after you fell asleep. By your lack of words, I assume you remember what happened." She stood. "I have to go before I get in trouble for not being in my dorm." She smiled at him in that same older-sister-like way. He listened and watched curiously.

"Granger," he said abruptly.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked. He looked at her softer at the sound of his first name.

"...Don't tell Harry..." he answered in barely over a whisper. She nodded understandingly.

"Alright. I won't," she assured him, reaching to grab his curtains. She smiled at him again. "I just want you to know, Draco...just as I support Harry and his feelings, I'll support yours too. If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Malfoys don't cry."

"...You can't fool _me_ that easily, Draco," she responded, still smiling as her experienced eyes found the appreciation in his silver ones. Draco held her gaze for a long moment before his shoulder's slumped in submission. She smiled wider and drew the curtains.

Just before the curtains blocked his view of the girl, he grabbed them. "Hermione..." he wisped.

She turned, shocked at the sound of her first name. "Yes?" she asked after regaining her smile.

After another long, hard gaze, he smiled. "Thanks."

She looked shocked at first, but then smiled and nodded in return. She turned and left the room.

Draco shut the curtains and sighed, looking at the ceiling. The familiar image of Harry, smiling and blushing, manifested on the ceiling above him. He didn't notice the smile that crept to his lips as he slipped into slumber.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yeah, I know, I left the other part about Harry knowing Draco out. Don't kill me! I was writing in the prescence of my father. REALLY not good. Had to shorten. Sorry! DON'T DEPRIVE ME OF REVIEWS!

Next Chapter: Harry's scar burns worse than ever! What does it mean? Who's talking to Draco and why can't he be seen by anyone else!


	7. Chapter 7: Pain and Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Italics: thought_ or_ emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or** flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 7: Pain and Voices

**Voldemort's laughs...**

**"I know, Harry. I know how to make you scream, hurt, and _die_!"**

Harry Potter gasped as he woke. He panted, looking around anxiously.

He was home. In his bed in Griffindor Tower. He could see the light from the moonlight through the curtains that were drawn around his bed. He could hear Neville's snores across the room.

He let out a short sound of agony. His scar began to throb with pain again. He had gotten so used to it over the past couple weeks, he hadn't noticed. He sighed, rubbing his forehead and climbing out of bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

He'd been having so many nightmares, he was tempted to ask Firenze what they meant. But he guessed that he was the only one who would take them seriously now that Voldemort had returned.

But these dreams weren't normal. Usually, they were about things the Dark Lord was thinking about, or what he was doing. These dreams were vague, and seemed to be here to torture them. Had Voldemort had found out how to control what Harry saw? And he was using this to toture him?

Harry shivered at the next possibility. Could it be true? Could Voldemort have found a way to get to him?

Harry knew the best weapon to use against an enemy: the heart. Surely Voldemort knew that as well? What if Voldemort had discovered what meant most to Harry?

Harry stopped dressing for a moment. _Draco..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy smiled in his sleep, but was woken to early by the sounds of Crabbe and Goyle's grunts. He growled and sat up grumpily. He had been having a good dream.

He smiled at the thought. Kissing Harry on a beach. No one watching, no whispers of disgust, no holding back, just desire. He sighed contently, thinking on it while he dressed.

"Mmm...I expected more out of you, Malfoy," whispered a voice.

Draco looked up. He looked around the silver and green donned room, with it's five beds, damp walls, and hanging chandelier. He shrugged and pulled on his robe, thinking he had imagined the voice.

"In love...such a _pity_," the voice spat. Draco stopped, listening hard. He slipped out the door, looking suspiciously around the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The voice came again throughout the day, and it started to ring in Draco's ears. He sighed, trying to concentrate on the quiz.

**"In love...such a _pity_."**

He shook his head. He sighed and dipped his quill into his ink bottle for more.

**"I'll kill him before you touch him."**

He couldn't shake those words...

"Tests up!" requested Professor McGonagall. Malfoy looked down at the ink blot his quill had made and cursed silently. He jotted down as many answers as he could and turned in his test.

He watched his feet rythimically touch the stone as he thought about the voice that haunted his thoughts.

Who was it talking about? Him? But he wasn't in love.

Draco stopped. _Harry..._

Was he in love? He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing away the question.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry chewed the end of his sugar quill, reading his textbook intently.

"Scream, hurt, and _die_!"

"AH!" Harry shouted, slapping a hand to his forehead. He felt himself tumble to the ground as a searing pain shot through his entire skull. "AahHHH!" he heard, unsure if he had screamed again.

The pain was unbearable! He felt like his skull would crack under the pressure! It was like lightning had struck him.

His vision blurred as if his glasses had been knocked off, but he could feel them slipping down his sweaty nose. People swarmed around him. A tuft of poofy brown hair floated on his face, and a bright red patch over a head stood out in the crowd. _Ron... 'Mione..._ He felt blackness narrow his vision and heard screams before _all_ was black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He stopped, listening to the gossip from the nearby tables. It was lunchtime and talk was buzzing. Draco had heard Harry's name.

"No! Is he okay?"

Draco turned to the voice of a sneering Slytherin.

"Heh, Potter's faking again, eh?"

"Yeah, that fainting out of nowhere crap's just that: _crap_."

Draco stood, having lost his appetite. "I'll be back for History of Magic," he muttered to his cronies before stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaving the Great Hall. He felt people stare as he left.

Draco sighed, taking the long way to the library. What had happened? How was Harry? Draco wondered aimlessly as he thought of the possibility of going to the Hospital Wing to check up on him.

He sighed again. That would be too obvious. Hermione was the only one that knew he had even remote feelings for Harry, even if _he_ didn't know for sure. He didn't want anyone else knowing, Harry at the bottom of the list.

"Why not, Malfoy? After all, Golden Boy _loves_ you, doesn't he?" asked that voice tauntingly. Draco growled and pushed it aside. He didn't need that now.

"Draco?" called a voice. Draco turned to see Hermione in the doorway of the library. He gave her a very small smile. "No one's in the library," she whispered. "You can come with me." Draco nodded and followed, relieved.

"So, what's on your mind?" Hermione whispered, sitting at a table furthest from the door and hidden by shelves. Draco looked up at her, silently asking her if she knew the answer already. She smiled, seemingly able to read his mind. "Harry's fine. He woke earlier. His scar hurts a lot lately... He's been having nightmares, and he wakes with the pain..." Draco looked down. If anything, this was making it worse.

"But don't worry," she said, reading his mind again. "Harry'll be fine. He's gone through so much worse. He's confronted Voldemort face to face half a dozen times, the pain of his scar hardly ever phases him."

Draco sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Hermione..." She smiled and nodded.

"You really should tell him you care, Draco. It would mean so much to him to know you two don't have to be enemies..." A glare flashed across Draco's face. "But no pressure. I know better than any that people like you and Harry need to go at their own pace."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'people like me and Harry?'"

Hermione smiled. "You two aren't so different."

"How?" he demanded.

"You both laugh, and you cry. You live, and you love. You hurt, and you need. You both have a need to prove yourselves, not because you're self-centered, but because people wouldn't leave you alone if you didn't. You've both been walked all over by the people who are supposed to love you. You've both turned to hate to escape. And you're both learning that _love_ is the answer."

Draco stared. Hermione smiled. "See?" Draco chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded, unable to argue with her logic. Hermione giggled. "Do you want to see Harry, Draco? Ron and Madam Pomphrey are at lunch, and no one else visits much."

Draco bit his lip. He thought for a moment of the risk before nodding. What would Harry do? _Go_, Draco answered himself with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco wished he hadn't come. The look on Harry's face was too somber, too pale, too...peaceful.

_He...he looks..._ He couldn't bring himself to even think the word before his eyes stung with tears. _Dead..._

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to smile at Hermione.

"In love with the Golden Boy, and comforted by a mudblood. Your father would be ashamed, Malfoy."

Draco growled. "Shut up," he muttered. Hermione frowned.

"I didn't say anything."

"Not you," he replied. Hermione blinked.

"No one else is here..." Draco looked at her.

"You didn't hear it?" he asked.

"Hear what?" she asked back, confused.

"Heh, you really think a mubdblood can hear _me_?"

"Stop calling her that!" Draco screamed at nothingness, his hand balling into a fist.

"Why? Do you love her too, traitor?"

"She's my--FRIEND!" he said, punching the wall next to Harry's bed. He felt it dent under his hand.

"Draco! You'll wake Harry!" Hermione whispered. Draco looked at the sleeping, pale angel on the bed beside him.

**"Traitor..."**

"I am not a traitor."

**"Traitor..."**

"I am not. I pledge my loyalty to no one."

Hermione stared and sighed. Draco looked at her. "Not like that," he muttered.

"Maybe we should leave," she whispered. Draco looked at Harry and nodded.

"I'll kill him."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Draco screamed.

"Draco!"

Harry mumbled, waking. "Draco?" he muttered sleepily.

Draco gasped and dashed out of the Hospital Wing.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you liked! Won't get a chance to update for a while. Review please!

Next Chapter: Will Draco lighten up and at least talk to Harry? Is Voldemort near Hogwarts? If so, why?


	8. Chapter 8: Mood Swings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Italics: thought_ or _emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or** flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 8: Mood Swings

Harry Potter woke in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a snow-white Christmas Eve. However, the Boy Who Lived was not as happy as every other student in the castle's walls. The lightning-shaped curse scar was burning again, and he'd passed out the night before, hence his present condition.

Harry sighed and sat up. He looked around at the familiar white curtains drawn around the bed. He moved them slowly. As the curtains gathered to his right, a gasp escaped his throat. His emerald eyes widened as they fell on the chair at his bedside occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy.

The platinum blonde's eyes were drooped as if he'd almost been asleep. He was still in his Hogwarts robes of the day before, which Harry could tell because they were not neatly pressed like all Draco's clothes were when he first put them on in the morning. His hair was slightly messier than usual, which almost made Harry giggle with amusement. However, the Slytherin prince was still beautiful. A smile spread across Harry's face as the boy looked up to meet his green eyes.

"Oh, Harry..." Draco said, the name escaping him. "You're awake." And as he said it, he himself seemed more awake as well. His silver eyes opened and showed hardly any emotion, but the emotion it showed was not hate or bitterness, but relief, with a hint of concern. Harry smiled wider.

"Yeah... We have the day off?" he asked casually. His own eyes held his love for the Slytherin. Draco blinked at the casualty.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do. It's Christmas Eve," he answered. Amusement flitted across Harry's face.

"Is it? Hm..." he said, he eyes saying more than his mouth. He was staring intensly at Draco, who could feel his stare, but avoided it.

"Yeah... So what happened?" Draco asked.

"Hm?" Harry asked, apparently having lost track of where he was and why.

"Why're you here? What happened?" Draco asked again.

"Oh, I passed out," Harry answered all too simply. Draco raised an eyebrow and met the green eyes he knew he couldn't resist. Harry stared into those silver eyes for a long silence. "Alright, my scar was burning again. It's not as if it's unusual."

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it a good thing," Draco answered. Harry's eyes widened at the concern.

"Are you, Draco Malfoy, concerned about me, Golden Boy?" Harry asked, intrigued and hopeful. Draco shoved his hand over Harry's on the edge of the bed now.

"Don't be stupid," he whispered. Draco noticed he was conciderably closer, and his heartbeat increased. Harry leaned closer, tilting his head slightly, slowly moving closer. Draco's mouth parted slightly, and he realized there was a hope building rapidly in him.

Harry was moving all to slowly in Draco's opinion. He wanted it badly. Too badly. He let out a whimper-like sound and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry, on cue, moved closer with a soft sound as well. However, just as Harry parted his lips to allow Draco's begging tongue entrance, they jerked away as Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

Harry greeted her calmly, but Draco found himself cursing her in his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione Granger exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Draco as he left the Hospital Wing after deciding Madam Pomfrey wouldn't. Draco smiled, glancing around to see no one was watching before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sheesh, what did I do?" he chuckled. Hermione looked up, her eyes almost brimming.

"You talked to him! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tighter. Draco smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I kissed him."

Hermione gasped and almost kissed him herself. "Ooh!' she giggled girlishly. Draco felt redness rise in his cheeks at the thought of the kiss.

"We didn't get far though," he added. "Madam Pomfrey came in." Hermione nodded, still smiling broadly.

"I'm so proud of you!" she repeated. Draco smiled his answer.

They parted soon after that at the sound of footsteps. Draco headed towards the Slytherin common room for some sleep while Hermione went to visit Harry.

Draco looked down at his feet and was startled to realize the bulge in his pants had grown while he wasn't watching. Draco bit his lip and sped up, dodging the common corridoors to avoid anyone noticing. Harry had done this to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco welcomed his bed with open arms. He smiled. He had finally gotten that kiss he'd wanted for so long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"I only get closer, Harry," spoke Voldemort in the fog of Harry's sleep.**

Harry furrowed his brow. "What do you mean...?" he mumbled.

**"Protect him."**

Harry awoke in the middle of the night, his scar burning to Hell. He whimpered, but allowed no other sound to escape.

_Voldemort is here. Here at Hogwarts,_ Harry thought, knowing it was true. He had to tell McGonagall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kibbles Kat-Nip," Harry said to the gargoyle that guarded the staircase that led to McGonagall's office. The gargoyle lept aside, and Harry stepped onto the revolving spiral staircase. He stepped off at the door and knocked hard; he knew McGonagall would be sleeping.

Indeed McGonagall looked was in her nightgown and night cap when she answered, but she was alert, knowing that whatever anyone at her door at this time was here for a good reason.

"Professor," Harry breathed. He'd run here.

"Mr. Potter, enter," she said, stepping aside. Harry obeyed wearily. "How may I help you?" McGonagall asked sharply, obviously grumpy.

"Professor, I think Voldemort is near-- maybe in-- the school," Harry replied. McGonagall stopped tugging her nightdress and stared at him. "I mean, my scar never burns like this. I feel like he's getting closer."

McGonagall sat. "Well...all I can do is watch extra carefully, Harry," she said carefully. "I'll send a dozen to search right now, another in the morning, and another tomorrow night. From that, we'll just be on the look out."

Harry stood, his fists starting to clench. "Professor, it's Lord Voldemort," he said, trying to be polite. It only made him angrier when she flinched at the name.

"I know, Harry, but we really can't do anything more unless you can offer proof."

"What better proff do you need!" Harry exploded. "_I'm_ 'the Chosen One' only when it's an insult, but never when I can actually help! We all know I have the "bond" with Voldemort, so why can't you just trust my instinct! WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE ME SPECIAL EXCEPT WHEN IT MATTERS!"

Harry stormed out of the headmistress's quarters, unknowing and uncaring how many detentions he'd just earned. Little did he know that the one person who could calm him was waiting.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you liked! I know Harry blew up a little to fast, but hey, he's been in and out of the hospital because of this guy, he's a little frustrated when they won't do anything about it! Anyway, Draco keeps getting softer, eh? But he's fading into it, just as the real Draco would. I'm getting better and better at Harry I think. How'd you like McGonagall's kat nip? Review please!

Next Chapter: How can Draco calm Harry of such rage when Harry's trying to push him away? Can Harry explain to Draco what's going on without revealing any information that might get him hurt? Find out next time on Lion's Love!


	9. Chapter 9: Implication

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_Italics: thought_ or_ emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or** flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 9: Implication

Harry, fuming, stepped out of McGonagall's office and stomped down the stairs only to be pulled into a dark corner and have a hand slid over his mouth. Harry's green eyes widened and he struggled for his wand. Another hand slid over his wand hand, grasping it.

"Shh," wisped a voice. Harry struggled still, but quieted as McGonagall rushed out of her office.

"Harry?" she called softly. She walked swiftly to the corridoor leading to the seventh floor, praying he'd went back to bed.

Harry was whipped around by his shoulders to gaze into silver eyes. He gasped, and was silenced by a finger on his lips. He blushed, looking up at Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked at him and replaced his finger with his lips. Harry took a breath to calm himself and allowed the kiss to last for a moment. Then he pulled away. "How did you know I was here?" he whispered. Draco smirked wider.

"Does it matter?" he chuckled, sliding his arms around Harry. Harry shifted. Draco's smile faded.

"We can't do this, Draco..." Harry muttered. Draco pulled his bodyto his own.

"Why not?" he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry bit his lip; _now_ Draco wanted to be irresistible?

"I have something to do!" Harry hissed. "Not now, Draco, please!"

Draco backed away a little, concerned. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked around frantically. Voldemort could be anywhere! "I can't tell you. Please, will you do me a favor?" He looked up hopefully.

Draco looked suspicious. "Depends on what it is."

Harry sighed, exasperated. "There's a path behind the humpbacked witch on the second floor. Tap the hump with your wand, it'll open. It leads to the cellar below Weasleys' Wizard Weezes in Hogsmeade. Go, but stay in the path. Hide, and stay until I come and get you. I'll take you to the kitchens to get food--"

"I'm not leaving you," Draco said stubbornly, grasping Harry's shoulders. He could sense something was wrong.

"Please, Draco!" Harry begged. "You're not helping me here!"

Draco shook his head. "No. If there's danger, I want to stay and help. How do you think I'd feel if you werehurt while I waited?"

Harry looked around frantically again. "Draco, please, you'll help best if you go! I'll do my best not to get killed, but if you stay, I'll die faster," he replied, meeting Draco's eyes.

Draco's eyes flashed. He stood straight. He sighed. "Harry if this is how youget rid of me, all you had to do was say it."

Harry was near tears. "No! Draco it's not like that! I swear--"

Draco held up a hand. "It's alright, I'll go back to bed."

Harry grabbed him by the collar and jerked him into a kiss. Draco let out a sound of surprise, eyes wide, but slowly kissed back. As soon as he did, Harry pulled away.

"I'm _not_ trying to get rid of you," Harry said calmly. "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I wouldn't push you away if it weren't for a damn good reason. Now, will you _please_ do as I say?"

Draco bit his lip, hesitating. His eyes were stubborn. "Alright," he muttered. "But if I so much as _taste_ danger, I'm coming to help you."

Harry nodded absently, looking around again. "Good. Then follow me." He drew the Invisibility Cloak. He had had a hunch, coming here, that McGonagall wouldn't believe him. He threw the cloak over himself and Draco. Draco stared.

"This is how--"

"Shhh!" Harry hissed. Draco closed his mouth.

Harry led him as quickly as possible downstairs to the dungeons. He swivelled and swerved until they came to a large painting of a fruit bowl. He tickled the pear, to Draco's amusement, and pulled the door knob it revealed. Draco's jaw fell. Hundreds of house-elves!

"Dobby," Harry called. "Kreacher."

Two house-elves ran to him, one young and dressed in at least four layers of clothing, the other, the oldest house-elf Draco had ever seen, wore only a loincloth.

"I need a week's worth of--"

"_A week?_" Draco demanded.

"Just in case," Harry answered. He turned back to the elves. "I need a week's worth of bread, cheese, tarts, crackers, and anything else that'll last without refridgeration."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked the small one.

"Yes, filthy, half-blood, hated--"

"Now," Harry said pointedly to the old elf who seemed to think his master couldn't hear him. Draco blinked.

"You're not half-blooded," Draco said questioningly. Harry looked at him.

"Would it matter if I was?" he asked sharply.

Draco shrugged. "No. But he called you half-blood."

"He just likes to insult me," Harry replied, taking a sack of food from Dobby as the elf hurried to gather more.

_Dobby,_ Draco thought. _That sounds familiar..._

"Dobby used to belong to your family," Harry answered Draco's silent question.

"Oh," Draco nodded. "How'd he get here?"

"Well, I tricked your father into freeing him, then he wanted to be my house-elf. I told him to come work for Hogwarts. McGonagall pays him for his work, because he's still a free elf. Kreacher I inherited from Sirius."

"Sirius _Black?_" Draco asked, shocked. Harry nodded. "Oh. Why him?"

"He was my godfather," Harry answered. Draco knew better than to ask anymore. Harry gathered another sack from Kreacher and handed the other from Dobby to Draco.

They headed back through the dungeons to the main castle and Harry led Draco to the second floor. Checking the map for Filch, Mrs. Norris, or any other guards, he stripped the Invisibility Cloak. Draco sighed, carrying all three sacks.

"Harry..." He kissed said boy deeply, pulling away all too soon. Harry smiled comfortingly. Draco half-smiled and gave him a few more quick kisses before heading to the humpbacked woman and disappearing.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you liked! I'm gonna finish this fanfic before I start working on the rest again, which means I'll be updating a bit faster. Unlike most fanfics, the ideas for this one just flow out of me and into the keyboard. R & R please.

Next Chapter: Voldemort _is_ in the castle. How will Harry find him before he gets to anyone else? Can Draco hold out knowing Harry's in danger?


	10. Chapter 10: Danger Awaits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Italics: thought _or _emphasis_

**Bold: dream **or **flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 10: Danger Awaits

Harry, after watching his beloved disappear, vanished under the invisibility cloak. Moving as swiftly and quietly as possible, he rounded the corner in an empty corridor, watching as Peeves passed. Then, just as quickly, he made his way down to the first floor. If he was to find Voldemort, he had to look everywhere: every empty classroom, every secluded corner, every closet and bathroom. But, for now, he made his way down to the entrance hall.

_Start from the bottom and work my way up, _he thought to himself. He crept into the Great Hall and gasped, covering his mouth just in time to mask the sound. Death Eaters. Everywhere. _Voldemort has to be here! _Harry thoughtwith a hint of triumph.

Looking around, he mapped his situation. He wanted to get to the portrait room. The house tables were pushed to the two walls without doors (the ones to his left and right), and two Death Eaters paced each one. There was a small group of about half a dozen in the middle while four paced along the sides of the bare square. If he could make it past the pacing man that passed him, around the middle without being detected, past the one pacing at the other end, and through the door without being heard he'd be safe. He sighed--inaudiably, of course. That was a lot of "if"s.

Still, with a deep breath and the thought of Hermione's, Ron's, and Draco's encouragement, he waited for the man to pass. Slipping by just after he did, he crept closer to the middle, coming within feet of the nearest one before slipping to the side via the narrow passage between the group and the pacing guards. He waited for the last man to pass, watching the group out of the corner of his eye. Upon watching him pass, Harry slipped past him and quietly, carefully climbed the stairs leading to the teacher's table. Once up, he made his way to the door and took the knob.

He took a deep breath. This would be the hardest part, he knew. He turned the knob, flinching at the tiny click as it hit its furthest-in point. Looking over his shoulder, he pulled the door open just enough to slip inside the portrait room. Once inside, he pulled the door shut wincing at the sound. He pressed his ear to the door.

Ruffling of clothes, people jumping to the floor, and racing up stars. Harry's eyes widened. Quickly, he locked the door before turning to run away. He tugged on his leg, but it didn't budge. His pant's leg was caught in the door. He breathed deeply, wondering what else could go wrong when he heard, "Alohomora!" Tugging his leg loose just before the knob turned, Harry ran to a secret passage behind the back tapestry.

"Don't even think about it," came a voice Harry knew from the shadows. Next came a Stupefy spell.

"Protego!" Harry said instinctively. The Stupefy spell bounced off a shield and hit a portrait of a sleeping old man, who screamed and ran out when his chair caught fire.

Harry continued to run, Lucius Malfoy's voice traveling after him in a flurry of spells and demands. Upon reaching the tapestry, Harry disappeared behind it. "Colloportus!" he panted, sealing the door behind him.

He slowed to a quick-paced walk, heading for the other end, which he knew was the kitchens. Looking over his shoulder, he entered.

"Harry Potter, sir!" came Dobby's voice immediately. "Hurry!"

Harry looked at the elf. "Dobby?"

The elf was frantic. "The Dark Ones are coming! Hurry, Harry Potter, go!" His green eyes were utterly huge as he pleaded. Harry sighed and nodded, running through the elves at work and to the door. He pushed out and pressed himself to the opposite wall as, just like Dobby said, the Death Eaters pulled open the door to the kitchens.

After Malfoy, with one last look over his shoulder, appeared in the kitchen, Harry dashed out of the corridor and headed in the direction of the entrance hall.

"Not so fast, Potter," said a voice with a familiar hate in his name. Harry's eyes widened as Severus Snape blocked his path. He stopped, stripping the cloak to reveal a set of flaming emerald eyes and a ready wand. Snape's lips curled into a smirk. "So, you're just as sneaky and _stupid _as ever, eh, Potter?" he sneered, spitting said boy's name from his lips.

Harry simply glared. He wouldn't waste his breath insulting one to whom his hate couldn't be put into words. He simply tightened his grip on his wand concentrated on his Occlumency lessons, knowing Snape would try to get to him through his mind.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled, his wand pointed at Harry in an instant.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, concentrating on the spell he knew wouldn't have a chance if he didn't. "Expelliarmus!" he summoned as soon as the former professor's spell was deflected.

Snape easily dodged the spell without saying a word. Harry gritted his teeth, knowing his opponent was a master at silent spells.

A Stupefy spell shot out of the tip of the opposite wand. Harry dived out of the way and closer at the same time, looking for a way to get away.

Snape's smirk widened and he shot an Expelliarmus spell at the boy. Harry dodged again, moving so he had room to escape. No matter how badly he wanted to kill Snape, he knew he had no chance.

One more spell from Snape, and Harry was off, running full speed, which wasn't that fast after running so much before. He hated to think that Snape let him escape, but he did.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oh my, I'm sorry about the mistakes in this chapter! I must have written it in a hurry. Well, I fixed what I could! Thanks for reading! The next may be just as short, but the one after that will probably be longer. R & R!

Next Chapter: Draco's barely holding out. How much longer can he stand it?


	11. Chapter 11: The Woes of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A lot of this chapter is in italics. You may want to change the font if it's illegible.

_Italics: thought_ or _emphasis_

**Bold: dream** or** flashback**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 11: The Woes of Love

Draco shifted in his seat next to the last stair. He knew Harry was in trouble.

He couldn't explain how he knew. But he did. It scared him, to know such a thing. He sighed, running his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time.

_Harry will be fine,_ he told himself again. _He's overcautious. He'll have a look around, realize that nothing's here, and come back. Just fine. In one piece._ He was finding it harder everytime to convince himself that Harry was indeed coming back at all...

He leaned his head against the wall behind him, looking at the ceiling. He searched for something else to ponder, but his thoughts always returned to Harry.

_He loves me,_ he told himself. _He'll come back._

A blush crossed his cheeks. _He loves me... How...how much?_ And shifted to a more comfortable position. _Enough to kiss me? ...Come to think about it, he's never kissed me! I've kissed him. But he hasn't kissed me!_ He chuckled. _He'd turn red at the thought of doing anything else. _He'd willingly forgotten the one time Harry had. Just before they parted...

He blushed deeper at the thought of "anything else." He gulped, imagining those soft pink lips pressed against his... Those emerald eyes locked on his own silver ones as velvet hands slid under his cloak... Draco closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into his fantasy.

Harry's smile gracing his angelic face as his hand teased the elastic of the Slytherin's pants. His hand entering and slidding in thin boxers... Fingers blushing against his tip as his lips met Draco's again... A moan escaped his throat. He gulped as Harry bit his bottom lip gently, demanding entrance to his mouth. He took it, exploring his sensitive mouth. He moaned again. Harry's hand slid over his manhood, his thumb massaging the tip gently.

Unknowingly, Draco's hand slipped up his leg. In his fantasy, Harry drew out of his mouth to drag to kiss along his jawline and to his ear, nipping and sucking the lobe. "I love you," mumured that silky voice.

Draco opened his eyes as his own fluids spilled over his hand. He sighed. Damn virginity. Climax came too quick.

He blushed, searching for something to clean up with in the sacks. He unravelled some bread from its towel and cleaned his hand and pants. He sighed, leaning against the wall. He missed Harry again...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry panted, leaning against the wall of the second floor corridoor and clutching the stitch in his side. He wiped his brow and gulped. He wished Draco were here... But then, Voldemort did, too.

He straightened and stumbled a little. He leaned against the wall again, dizzy.

_I have to keep going,_ he told himself. _I have to keep Draco safe._ He gulped and tried to walk again only to find the room spinning.

He stumbled, tripping and falling to the ground. He panted, trying to find the energy to get back up. It wasn't there.

He felt like he lay there for hours until he slipped into unconsciousness.

A snicker from a dark corner. Severus Snape stepped into the moonlight. His master descended the stairs. Snape bowed. The Dark Lord chuckled, nudging Harry's body.

"Very good, Severus," he remarked. Snape's lip curled.

"Thank you, my lord."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Don't you just love my cliffies? Sorry this is so short; I think the next one will be longer. Keep reading! R & R please.

Next Chapter: Draco senses danger. Will he go to the rescue or stay like he was told? If he does, who will save Harry?


End file.
